warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden Life
p r o l o g u e Just a whisper floated in the sky. "I will tell them." The training cats recognized that voice. A harsh whisper followed it. "Listen…" The sandy tabby stood near the cliffs of StarClan with two cats near him. "Listen Lightningstripe and Quailfur." Lightningstripe looked in awe as his mentor started to shape the orb into something magical. The wind orb stayed in the air for a second before Talonstripe unleashed it into the air. The wind orb was fighting the other winds but the orb was winning. And the first StarClan tree fell down. The first tree of the war. "This is how you control the wind." Talonstripe's voice boomed in the air. It stayed there for a second before it drifted away. "Quailfur, don't be so jealous of your sister who has more power in the winds since birth. You will soon take her place," Talonstripe smiled smugly. "And you, Lightningstripe, don't worry. You have the natural talent in your blood." The three cats stood in the cliffs, still. t h e s t o r y I am '''nothing'.'' They may say that I have power. I am dying. Just let me be a martyr. Opposite of anything. All my kin dead. That was just what they said. Just a word to clutch on too… Flameheart. I am suffering. Not on the outside. In the inside. Some say that you don't know how something is worth to you until it is gone. And I know that. Before, Ivypaw was a pain in the tail. But she is gone. Rosepaw was very annoying. She is gone. Mother was overprotective. She is gone. Father was too busy. He is gone. Volestar didn't care for me. He is gone. Lizardclaw died, Snakepaw died and many more. They died. Nothing is here for me. Only twelve moons, I wanna flee… Nothing is here. I am alive, but good as dead. Has a body, but is empty of life. Sometimes I think I should have killed myself. Just like Birdcloud and Ivypaw. You can't convince someone to have interest in life again. Time can only heal that. Sometimes time can't heal wounds that will never be sealed. Sometimes death seems better than this. But Deerstar says I have a job to do. A job… I feel myself slipping away from reality. I feel my soul slipping away. Let them take my body… Let them steal my identity… Robinfur and Starlingwing tries to fix this mental breakdown thing but it doesn't work. Whatever herb it takes to fix it won't work. My paws are cold and clammy. I need to exit this world. "Breezepaw!" A voice carries me back to the real world. My hands are wet and cold. I have about much use as some mold. "Breezepaw!" It was that voice again. It takes all my strength to lift my head up, seeing Snowpaw glaring at me. "Honestly, you are having those mental breakdowns again. I thought they were all gone by now. By this rate you will be an elder by tomorrow," he snorted. Snowpaw never had a close relationship with anyone who died. He wasn't the murderer of almost everyone in ShadowClan. I was in dawn patrol with Snowpaw, Yellowstripe, and Forestfur. "Oh and did you see Softwing's kits today? They are so cute!" "So what? They are just kits," I scowled. Snowpaw's expression turned into some hurtful expression. "They… they… are my younger brothers and sisters!" he protested. If he wanted to survive through the attack, he need to be stronger than that. Stupid, shallow, all of above How does Mousefire keeps her love? "Oh and I can't believe you are going to be a warrior!" Snowpaw chirped. Yeah, and my warrior thing. We needed warriors so even though I didn't pass the final assessment, Graystar wanted me to be a warrior. Snowpaw was chirping baby birds on the way back from dawn patrol. I wanna call him Chirpingpaw from now on. I was still not allowed to speak about the wind thing. Sorta private. But I had a dream yesterday. Starting to sound like the Great O Mighty Firestar? (Oh and Sparrowstar requested a new warrior code the last gathering. He wanted a code that makes everyone say Great O Mighty Firestar whenever we mention his name. But Graystar rejected it. It is a mouthful.) After getting a small shrew from the freshkill pile, I was directed directly towards the medicine cat's den. Yellowstripe was complaining about how useless it was to have a psychopath warrior. I can't say I am a psychopath. But one thing is certain. We need warriors. No control inside of me, I am a psychopath to-be. Everyday I have a specific schedule. I go on a dawn patrol every morning, eat a small meal, then go to the medicine cat's den to see my condition. It is something that they never faced before. They talked with it with the other medicine cat's but only Gorsewillow had faced it with this queen. And she killed herself with some deathberries. And I don't want to kill myself with deathberries. But I do want to die. And if I do die, I will be up in StarClan with my mother. After the medicine cat's den, I go do some training. Then another small meal, another visit to the medicine cat's den and then I rest. Tiring, right? It might not sound that tiring to you but for a cat that has a mending rib, it does. It was because of Snowpaw's idiocy again. He wanted to get a squirrel for Tabbyfur but a squirrel climbed up a tree. What I would do was to go catch another one. But no, Snowpaw needed to catch THAT one so he climbed up a tree but got stuck. He was scared of heights. And guess what? Pineclaw, who was with me, was frozen in fear. So I needed to retrieve Snowpaw. In the process, the tree bark bruised my ribs. My fur brushed against the bark but once, Snowpaw jerked upright and almost made me lost my grip on him. And that made my ribs slam against the rough bark. It wasn't broken but mending. Slowly. Not that slowly to me. When I entered the medicine cat's den, I knew something was wrong. Someone was wrong. Robinfur started stuttering, "Can…can you ummm…" But that was before Starlingwing exclaimed, "Just get Whisperkit!" Why Whisperkit? Why her? "If you are going to stay here and look like a a complete IDIOT," Starlingwing growled, obviously cross, "then just let me do it." He stormed out. "He is so young and rash." I whirled my head around, seeing Robinfur looking nostalgic. When was Starlingwing so rash? He used to be the perky young apprentice. "Time made us all change." Robinfur must had read my mind. "We have little time to discuss. I got a dream. From StarClan. Starlingwing apparently got that dream too. And Whisperkit was supposed to be a stillborn. Spottedkit was supposed to live. Spottedkit has a greater destiny than all of you," Robinfur sighed. "And I figured we needed to revive Spottedkit. But there is only one way. This only works only in special conditions. To revive someone, we needed to kill the cat that was supposed to die. Who cheated death." What? The pieces clicked in slowly. They are going to kill Whisperkit. Starlingwing brought Whisperkit in. "Stop it! I was playing with Tumblekit and Pebblekit!" she protested. Starlingwing snarled, "Come on, we need to go to the Moonpool. We need a kit." "Why not Tumblekit? Or Pebblekit?" Whisperkit wailed. "Just GO!" And Whisperkit finally did. ---- The Moonpool stood before me. The magnificent pool. As I hid in the shrub, I saw Whisperkit looking at it in awe. If this was a normal day, I would had smiled slightly. But I knew something she didn't know. This was the day of her death. Her death. Whisperkit was so innocent. I watched Starlingwing chant the words. "Let this cursed soul be lifted on to StarClan. Spottedkit, come." Robinfur was still in shock. She didn't want to harm a small soul. "Whisperkit, jump into the Moonpool." Whisperkit looked startled. "But… Stormclaw once told me that a medicine cat's apprentice jumped in it and almost died!" I saw Starlingwing fidget a little before he regained his proud state. "Yes. But this is necessary for the clans. Do you want Pebblekit to die?" This struck a nerve. But Whisperkit was still hesitant. "Well…" Then Starlingwing pushed Whisperkit into the Moonpool. I heard a shriek and a gasping sound for air. "I am… drowning! This feels so cold! So-" The voice fainted a little and all I could hear was splashes before I saw a small figure going under the waves. Whisperkit was dead. But Spottedkit was supposed to be here. Where was she? A bright light blinded me. A small dappled she cat appeared behind Starlingwing. "Whisperkit had a destiny also. The way to revive the dead is only to be used in very special moment, like a cat in a prophecy died when they weren't supposed to. Spottedkit had a destiny but she had some usefulness in StarClan. She had the spirit of Spottedleaf. But Whisperkit had the gift of Firestar. She had Firestar's gift," Dappledclaw murmured. "You must receive a curse, Starlingwing. You will be forever branded with a mark of death." Then fire came upon Starlingwing for a quick second. When I looked at Starlingwing's shoulder again, it had a small cross with a skull. ---- "Whisperkit! Where is Whisperkit?" Graystar looked panicked. Starlingwing looked cooler than ever. "We went to the Moonpool with her and Robinfur stuffed deathberries in her mouth to shut her mouth," Starlingwing lied smoothly. "Robinfur? Robinfur?" Robinfur was in the corner of the clearing. "All cats old enough to catch prey, please gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting. Today we need to make a apprentice a warrior." The eyes focused on me. "Breezepaw. You had completed six moons of apprenticeship to your clan. We deem you ready. Yellowstripe, is he ready?" Graystar yowled. It wasn't Robinfur's trial. It was my warrior ceremony. "I think he is but maybe he needs more work on his stalking anUd a little more on his tree cli-" Yellowstripe was cut off by Graystar. "I think he is ready. Breezepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, no matter the cost?" Graystar boomed. "I do." My voice was surprisingly steady. "Then by the power of StarClan, your name will be Breezeflight." Breezeflight? "Breezeflight! Breezeflight!" "Also, I will say that Robinfur is exiled from the clan." ---- Deep in the meadow Darkness in the night, The world holds her breath, With all her might. The meeting! I completely forgot. I started tiptoeing out of the vigil place. Please StarClan. Robinfur was exiled after my warrior ceremony. She was accused of killing Whisperkit. I know that wasn't true. But you know what? She wasn't exactly exiled. She was beaten to death by two, almost three young cats, Forestfur and Pineclaw. Smallpebble was almost one but Graystar restrained him to do so. So Robinfur is dead. Starlingwing is our medicine cat. Also, Pebblekit and Tumblekit are now apprentices. They are only five and a half moons but Graystar thinks they are ready and told the new mentors, Willowtail and Mousefire to go easy on them. So I started walking towards the small meadow. The place where I must sleep. ---- "Dappledclaw! Dappledclaw!" I shouted into complete darkness. Where was Dappledclaw? All I saw was nothing. Complete darkness. Nothing. No, I saw a small figure. A small figure. I recognized it. Lightningstripe was here. "Lightningstripe!" I called. But Lightningstripe didn't hear me. I just felt the searing hotness of claws before the dream shifted. I saw another figure. "Dappledclaw." "It didn't work. The tempests are stronger. I will tell you the enemy now. It is a cat named Talonstripe," Dappledclaw grumbled. "Just meet in the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border. Flameheart will be there. And I will ask Earthfall too. But Lightningstripe had moved on to the dark side," she continued. "Beware of the quail." "Meet them there. I don't care if it breaks the warrior code." ---- "How was the vigil?" I heard Tumblepaw ask me. "The vigil?" I completely forgotten about it. "Yes, Breezeflight. The vigil." "It was uh great. Really great," I said, putting on a complete fake smile. "Well someone is optimistic today," Petalpaw grumbled. "Yeah right," I said, rolling my eyes. "Breezeflight, Willowtail, and Pebblepaw, you will go on a hunting patrol." How can I focus on a hunting patrol when something greater is coming? I don't want my innocent clanmates to die. I don't want them to die. I don't want anyone to die. Well, other than the enemy. Whoever Talonstripe is. I stumbled to the ground. This is impossible. I am the only apprentice of the four. No, I am the youngest. And all I know that I must be more cautious. Someone might kill me in my sleep. The war is closer than ever. ---- "Come on. Come here." The whispers grew louder. "Does anyone know why Dappledclaw came in m-" Flameheart came to a complete stop. "You! You mousebrained Breezepaw or something!" she sputtered. "Actually I am Breezeflight," I replied coolly. "Well Breezeflight, do you know why the former ThunderClan medicine cat wants us to meet here?" Earthfall asked curiously. "What?" That was all I said before screams pierced the air. "ThunderClan! WindClan is attacking!" "Ahhhh… yes," the WindClan deputy replied smoothly. And a RiverClan cat jumped on me before everything went black. t h e e n d (for now)